


𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦

by elodiefair



Series: The Isles [2]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elodiefair/pseuds/elodiefair
Summary: ⤑ "𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦."
Relationships: Sunfay & Germany
Series: The Isles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061666
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚

♛ ~ ♛

** SUNFAYIAN ISLES; 1913  **

_Dazzling chandeliers twinkled above the heads of extravagantly dressed guests, illuminating the ballroom as they celebrated the coronation of Sunfay Diana Isles. The orchestra played an upbeat song, the choir singing along to the tune. Upon her silver throne, Sunfay cracked a smile. She always loved parties._

_The capital of her lands approached her with a crooked grin. Soleil took his place at her right, settling down in his own throne of silver, a warm sigh leaving his lips. A gaggle of better known countries stood from their tables, their footsteps quick as they made their way through the throngs of dancing people. Sunfay shared a knowing look with Soleil, her eyes twinkling in the flickering candlelight._

_"Looks like we're about to have company, Tsarina. Would you like for me to shoo them away?"_

_She waved a dismissing hand his way. It wouldn't do any good; they always keep coming back. Soleil glumly rested his chin in his hand, watching like a hawk as they approached._

_The group consisted of three powerful nations; Great Britain, Russian Empire, and France. Sunfay smiled kindly when she met her nephews eyes, sending a quick wink his way._

_All emotion washed from her face when the first of the trio stepped forward. Soleil side-eyed them as Britain smiled, placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. Sunfay remained blank. He lingered a moment longer before partially stepping back, dramatically bowing._

_"Your majesty; a pleasure to make your acquaintance-"_

_"You will address her as_ _Tsarina Sunfay Diana Isles, Britain." Soleil barked, his gaze venomous as he stared down the nation standing before him. France let out an airy laugh, earning a glare from the British nation. Sunfay didn't bother hiding her grin._

_"Ahem- A pleasure making your acquaintance, **Tsarina Sunfay Diana Isles**." Sarcasm licked his every word. Sunfay nodded his way, daintily folding her hands into her lap._

_"You're Colonial America's father, yes?" She asked, her tone brusque._

_Britain seemed to be taken aback by her bluntness. He quickly composed himself, clearing his throat. "Y-Yes, but I must be honest here; we haven't spoken in nearly a century."_

_Sunfay cocked her head to the side. "Neither have I, not since he killed my sister."_

_"P-Pardon?"_

_Soleil cut the conversation short with a nervous chuckle. "Alright, let's move on mon cheri. We have lots of guests to greet tonight."_

_Britain returned to Russian Empire's side, his mouth still slightly agape. France beamed up at his aunt, quickly bowing before speaking._

_"Congratulations, Tante!" Sunfay smiled at this, slowly rising from her throne. The capital beside her quickly stood to take her arm, but she slapped his hand away with a roll of her eyes. Her orbs sparkled with amusement as she flung herself into the younger nation's arms, letting out a lighthearted laugh when they nearly collapsed on the ground._

_"Tu m'as fait peur à moitié à mort, tante." He yelped, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. Sunfay grinned mischievously._

_"I haven't seen you in forever, darling. Why haven't you come to visit?"_

_They stepped apart. "I've been helping Paris with her duties. I haven't really had much time to do anything else other than that...it took a lot of convincing just to allow me to come here tonight..."_

_A frown laid itself across her lips. "Oh?"_

_The snow swirled in the air outside of the windows, horses still prancing through the silver storm as they spoke, arriving with carriages full of people. The orchestra started playing a slower melody, the mood shifting to be calmer between the five. France patted the top of her head, smiling down at her._

_"Why don't you visit sometime?"_

_"Really?" Her eyes sparkled. France nodded._

_"I'll meet you right there in Paris."_

_He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, stepping back into line with the other two nations. Soleil stood beside her now, a smirk across his lips as the tallest of them stiffly bowed to her. His eyes were stormy when he stood straight again, yet his voice was soft as silk when he spoke._

_"Добрый вечер, Tsarina."_

_She smiled kindly, nodding his way. The Russian country had been a close ally of the Isles since her father's time on the throne. Just as she was about to speak, the sound of shattering glass cut her off._

_"Pour la Révolution!"_

_Screams filled the extravagant ballroom as people scattered, the smell of smoke filling the air. Flames licked at the window frames, the room ignited with a hot orange light. Fear instilled itself in Sunfay as she picked up her skirts, fleeing the room with her capital hot on her heels. She stopped to help a wounded woman back to her feet, the voice of Soleil filling her ears._

_"Go, Tsarina! You need to get out of here!" He pushed the two of them out of the way of a falling beam, France running to their side at once._

_"C'mon, Tante. We have to go."_

_She reached up to grip her locket for comfort, allowing for her nephew to lead them out of the burning palace. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks when she turned to look back at the place that had once been her home. All those memories, gone. Like a flickering flame that had been blown out too soon._

_Suddenly, she was thrusted from the comforting hold of her nephew and into the snow. Her pearl encrusted crown fell to the ground as she was dragged by her hair, her pleading cries falling onto deaf ears. Sunfay kicked and screamed, desperately trying to find a way to get out of this situation. A singe of pain rang through her body when her head hit the gravel road. The world turned black._

_A gunshot rang through the air. Silence filled the land once more._

"Elle a été trouvée sur le bord de la route."

"Il y avait des traces tout autour d'elle, il s'est passé quelque chose. Elle ne s'est pas effondrée de son propre chef!"

"Il avait récemment neigé, comment savons-nous que ce sont des pistes après tout?"

I peered my eyes open, the sound of rain against a window filling the room. My head felt like it had been run over by a freight train ten times over. My vision was a little blurry after sleeping for so long.

It was dark and cold in the room. The smell of alcohol clung to the air, and it was then that I knew that I was in a hospital. The sheets that covered my shivering body was white as the snow that covered the ground outside my room. A knock sounded at the door.

The terrifying nurses paused their conversation, the tallest of the two walking to let the person in. A man with a face of gold and white rushed in, immediately kneeling at my bedside. The shorter nurse offered me a kind smile, reaching over to pick up a cherry lolly from the table beside me. 

"Elodie, elle a besoin de nutrition, pas de bonbons!" The taller one griped, snatching a clipboard off of the foot of my bed. I stared at them wildly. The man noticed my fright.

He smiled softly, producing a locket from his coat. The outside was an intricately carved gold, a porcelain plate laid on top. Flowers of all different colours and sizes were painted over it. I delicately took it into my hands, tracing the edges with the tips of my fingers. The man patted me on the shoulder.

"Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de quelque chose?"

The shorter nurse shook her head, setting the lolly next to me. I eagerly scooped it up, fumbling with the plastic wrapper. The man gently took it from my hands, swiftly undoing the wrapping before handing it back to me. I shoved it into my mouth.

"Elle souffre d'une sorte de perte de mémoire. Nous ne pouvons pas confirmer si elle est permanente ou non, avec son retour soudain dans l'âge..." She took a look at me, producing a warm smile, "Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Pouvez-vous lui dire ce qui s'est passé maintenant, ou...?"

The man shook his head. "Elle est trop jeune et fragile; Sunfay ne comprendrait pas pour l'instant..."

The taller nurse scoffed, pausing her writing. "C'est la Tsarine d'une nation; Je pense qu'elle peut s'en occuper."

With a roll of his eyes, the man turned to look at me once more. His gaze was soft as a feather, lingering momentarily on the bandage wrapped around my head. Then, he sighed.

"Donnez à la fille quelque chose de confortable à porter. C'est la Tsarine, bon sang."

The nurses scurried to a wooden chest that sat in the corner of the room. The taller one looked back at him. "Comment l'appellerons-nous? Elle ne peut plus passer par sa véritable identité, maintenant que les révolutionnaires sont contre elle."

The man contemplated for a moment before speaking. "Sunny. We'll call her Sunny Renaître."

They nodded, returning to my bedside with a pink dress, the fabric looking extremely expensive. My mouth gaped slightly at the sight. The man chuckled. 

"I'll leave to get the carriage ready; make sure she is comfortable before packing up," He patted my leg, filling my body with calm. I smiled. "We'll be leaving in a moment's time."

"Куда мы поедем?"

His expression briefly switched to surprised. He then composed himself, turning to the nurses once more. "Elle a parlé pour la dernière fois d'esprith Empire Russe, assurez-vous d'écrire cela. C'est pour ça qu'elle parle Russe."

With that, he left me alone with the nurses once more. I allowed for them to dress me in the voluminous dress and comb my hair, lacing a pretty white bow through my silver locks. I stared at my expression in the mirror, lightly touching the blooming sunflower that had blossomed across the centre of my face. This didn't used to be there before; I was sure of it.

My head bandages had been discarded shortly before all this, now laying at the edge of my heavy chest of belongings. There was so much of it; I must have been very wealthy before losing my memories. The man returned with two more, their faces devoid of any colour like ours. 

I gingerly walked over to his side, watching as the two strange men carried all of my belongings out of the little room. My small hands gripped his pantleg, tugging on them. He looked down. I cleared my throat.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled broadly, ruffling the top of my hair. "Ah, so the little Tsarina _can_ speak English."

I pulled a face. He kneeled down to my height. "My name is Soleil, the capital of this land. I'm also going to be taking care of you from now on."

I beamed up at him, though it faded into confusion almost instantly. "I...I don't know who I am...or where I'm from...or anything about me really..."

"Your name is Sunny Renaître, and you are from the Sunfayian Isles. The city of Soleil is where you live with me in our manor house near the ocean. You're learning French and Russian, and you've been speaking English since you were born."

"That's all?"

Something flashed over his eyes before he nodded. "For now. Now come on, little Tsarina. Let's get you home."

I took his hand and walked through the hospital, climbing into the warmth of the carriage. A thousand thoughts and dull moments flooded my mind as we began to move, plaguing my conscious until I had dozed off into sleep.

**_In my dreams, shadows call..._ **

_"I may not live to see our glory!"  
_

_"C'mon Empire, join in on the fun!"  
_

_"Raise a glass to freedom!"_

_"Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you!"_

_"Raise a glass to the four of us!"  
_

_"Tomorrow there'll be more of us!"  
_

_"Telling the story of tonight!"_

**There's a light at the end of a hall...**

_She aimed her pistol at the sky-_

_I cradled my sister close. **  
**_

_Her voice was raspy as she spoke.  
_

_Her breathing was growing lighter. **  
**_

_At any time she would slip away.  
_

_She collapsed onto the leather seat. **  
**_

_Our lives would never be the same..._

**_Then my dreams fade away..._ **

_"Mama, sing me a song?"_

_Her eyes sparkled with love._

_"Gather around darlings..."_

_I cuddled up close to my brother._

_"Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight..."_

_**But I know it will all come back...** _

_Laughter echoes through the corridor._

_"Ready or not, here I come!"_

_I hide myself behind a tall wooden door._

_Footsteps rattle the pictures on the walls._

_"Found you, Sunny!"_

_I giggle as I'm yanked from my hiding space._

_I'm pulled into a hug._

**_One day..._ **

♛ ~ ♛


	2. 𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚

♛ ~ ♛

**_"I never should have let them dance..."_ **

⤑ _The story of **Sunfay Isles** told through Terrence McNally's hit musical " **Anastasia** "_ ** _  
_**

** SUNFAYIAN ISLANDS; 1913  **

_**Sunfay Isles** ; daughter ( **Winter Isles** ; **Yarelby Isles** ), sister ( **Tournesol** , **Sapphire** , & **Perseus** ), friend ( **Soleil** , **Russia** , **Germany** , & **Britain** ), & aunt ( **France** )_

❝ _Sunny Renaître lost her memory at a young age. After living with her caretaker and friend ( **Soleil** ) for nearly two decades, the young nation starts to wonder what her life was before she stopped remembering. _❞ _  
_

**_Copyright_ © 2020 by [cl_ver_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cl_ver_)**

**All Rights Reserved**

♛ ~ ♛


	3. ⤑ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦

♛ ~ ♛

**SOLEIL, SUNFAYIAN ISLES; 1924**

The clouds swam lazily overhead over the rich blue sky, briefly blocking out the sunlight with their slow movements. The smell of summer was still clung to the air, though every now and then a fresh autumn's breeze would blow through. A willow tree waved shyly in the sporadic gusts of wind, ruffling my hair as I read beneath it's canopy.

" _Confusion now hath made his masterpiece! Most sacrilegious murder hath broke ope. The Lord's anointed temple, and stole thence the life o' the building!_ "

I bit my lip in anticipation. Macduff has just announced that King Duncan had been murdered. Macbeth must have been behind this devious plot; he did want to be king after all. I paused my reading to look up and across the pond, confusion washing over me when I spotted Soleil walking out of the manor and toward my resting spot.

I delicately tucked a blade of grass to mark my place, not bothering to stand when the capital neared the willow.

"Sunny, what're you doing out here all by yourself?" Worry sparkled in his eyes. I offered him an innocent smile.

"I told Odette where I was. Did you need me for anything?"

He massaged his temple, emitting a long sigh. He then composed himself. "You need to venture back into the manor; we have a couple guests waiting in the dining room, and you need to introduce yourself."

I stood from my place, shooting him a mischievous grin. "Should I jump into the pond before or after? You know, just to make things more realistic."

"Absolutely no pond-jumping, little Tsarina. C'mon, they'll be wondering why they haven't seen the lovely maiden of the house yet."

I looped my arm through his with the roll of my eyes, _Macbeth_ sandwiched under my arm. We quickly rounded around the pond that sparkled in the afternoon sun, brightly coloured koi swimming just beneath it's surface. Soleil gently pushed me inside the screen door, slamming it shut behind us. 

I set my book back on the case, following Soleil as he led us into the dining room, where two young nations sat talking lowly amongst themselves. The capital cleared his throat when he entered.

"Gentlemen, this is my friend Sunny Renaître. Sunny, this is Russia and Germany."

I put on a soft smile, bowing my head in acknowledgement. Both nations stood from their seats. Russia spoke first.

"Добрый день, Tsarina." He smiled at the end, shoving his hands into his pockets. Soleil discretely sent him a pointed look. Germany quietly cleared his throat.

"Guten Nachmittag, Sunny." I smiled at the two of them, turning to the capital beside me.

"I'm going to slip into a more presentable pair of shoes. Wait for me while I'm gone?"

He nodded, shooing me away with a dismissing hand. I bounded out of the room as quick as I could, but not before catching a glimpse of Germany jabbing Russia in the side. Men, I tell you.

After discarding my worn-down flats, I slid a pair of shining white heels over my stocking-covered feet. I adjusted the floral locket that hung around my neck, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. 

Once satisfied with my appearance, I floated out of my room and down the stairs, walking right into a heated argument between the three nations I had left behind.

"Мы здесь не просто так, я просто пытаюсь сделать то, что меня попросили-"

"Я прерываю что-нибудь?" All eyes snapped toward me, Russia's face flushing pink from embarrassment when I stepped into the dining room. Soleil pulled out a chair for me to sit in, plopping down in his own seat to my left. The four of us were silent for a few moments before he started speaking.

"So...you're probably wondering why I have invited them here..."

"Yes?"

Soleil folded his hands out in front of him, meeting my gaze with a small smile. I mirrored his composure, sending a playful wink his way. He rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Russia and Germany are here to help you get your memory back."

Silence blanketed the room once more. I sat in my chair, stunned by his words. If I got my memories back, I could remember who I was before waking up in that hospital all those years ago. But what if I forgot all the memories I had created since then after regaining the old ones? Will I be willing to make that choice?

Soleil rested a hand on mine. "I know that this is hard for you to comprehend right now, but I promise that you won't regret this in the end."

I met his gaze, finally making my decision. I'm willing to take this risk.

"Let's do it."

Three days later we began the experiment. It was decided that we would conduct this in a place that I am most comfortable with; I said the roof, but Soleil refused to allow it. So we went with the next best thing.

Soleil stood in the doorway as I settled down into a wicker armchair, eyeing the German country next to me. The capital had always been weary of allowing me around countries of the opposite sex; maybe he was afraid that I would run away with them and never return. I met his gaze, pursing my lips. Overprotective much?

Russia seated himself across from us, a small smile at his lips. He rested his hands in front of him, leaning forward onto his elbows. I flashed him a quick smile before looking down at my lap. I just wanted to get this done and over with.

"So is this like a one session thing, or..."

Germany bit his lip. "Nein, Sunny. It takes time to bring back lost memories."

My shoulders sagged a bit. He placed him hand on my knee, quickly sending me a reassuring grin. "We're going to stay here until you do remember who you are, and I-we'll do whatever it takes."

This brought a smile to my face. Russia then cleared this throat. "Let's get started, alright? The first thing you have to do is try to act like the person you were before losing your marbles."

Germany kicked him under the table, sending him a harsh glare. "She didn't go _crazy_. She's just suffering from long term amnesia."

It was silent for a moment before I softly spoke up. "How do you become the person you forgot you were?"

They both looked at me sympathetically. Neither of them knew what it was like to wake up one day not know who you were, or where you were. They didn't have to relearn everything they once knew, or create new memories to replace the old ones. They weren't subjected to constant teasing from the other children, to the point where they were pulled from school.

Russia stood from his seat, walking around the table. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes. And imagine another time. Another _world_."

I did as he said, another rush of thoughts flooding my senses. Laughter, yelling voices, a calm melody-

Soleil tossed an old photo album onto the table, snapping me out of my trance. Russia grinned, scooping it up into his arms as he plopped down into the seat next to me. I stared at it in wonder. He began to flip through the pages, landing on a snapshot of a beautiful castle by the shoreside. A woman was holding a squirming infant in her arms, beaming up at the camera. Germany slid an arm around my shoulder.

"You were born in a palace by the sea." Russia turned to look at me.

"A palace by the sea...could it be?"

He smiled. "Yes it's so! You rode horseback when you were only three."

"Horseback riding, me?" My eyes glittered.

"Horse's name-"

"Romeo." Germany took my hand in his, bringing us both out of our seats. I giggled.

"You threw tantrums, and terrorized the cook. Hah! How the palace shook."

"Charming child-" Germany mumbled.

"-wrote the book. But you'd behave when your father gave that look."

Germany's grip in my hands tightened, his eyes glittering. Happiness bubbled inside me by the sight of his enthusiasm. "Imagine how it was, you long forgotten past-"

" _We've lots and lots to teach you, and the time is going fast!"_ The two countries exclaimed at the same time. I was suddenly ushered away from the table and to the docks that surrounded the pond. Russia adjusted my posture, my arms sticking out like a 'T' while my shoulders were pushed back. I frowned softly. Germany shot me a reassuring look, cut off by Russia speaking.

"Let's see you walk. Head up, regal bearing."

I took a nervous step forward. He shook his head. I narrowed my eyes.

"Now, shoulders back and stand up tall. Do not walk, but try to float."

I rolled my eyes, sarcastically biting back as I walked to and from the water. "I feel a little foolish, and I floating?"

"Like a sinking boat..." Germany coughed.

"Now take a bow." Russia shot Germany a look. I did as told, wearily looking up again. 

"What happens now?"

"Your hand receives a kiss." Germany smirked, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. I flushed out of embarrassment. Russia chuckled.

"Most of all, remember this:"

_"If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it." A voice smiled, pulling me into their arms, "Something in you knows it. There's nothing to it-"_

"There's nothing to it!" Russia pulled me out of my trance, the two nations guiding me back to the wicker table and chairs. Soleil had placed a steaming bowl of stroganoff in my place. I disliked stroganoff with a burning passion.

"Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe-"

"You can learn to do it too!"

_"You can learn to do it too."_

I blinked. That voice sounded vaguely familiar...I just couldn't pinpoint where. Maybe this was working...

"Now elbows in and sit up straight. And do not slurp the stroganoff."

"I never cared for stroganoff." I responded lightly, wrinkling my nose at the dish. Russia smiled brightly.

"She said that like an Isles Tsarina."

"The Samovar!"

"The caviar!" 

"Dessert and then goodnight?" The two nations shook their heads, slapping the photo album down onto the table. I groaned internally. I wanted to finish the next part of _Macbeth_ before the sunlight was dissolved into nothingness. 

"Who is your grandmother?"

"Native Isles."

"Your great grandmother?"

"Uhh--Anglican Church!"

"Your best friend is?" Germany challenged. I smiled nostalgically, vaguely remembering a laughing nation. His face was blue, a white line and golden star in the centre. He grinned up at me, pulling me by my arm down the hall. A name crossed my thoughts...

"My little brother Perseus--"

"Wrong! Your best friend is--"

"I know who my best friend is!" I stood up in a fury, fists balled at my sides. How dare he accuse me of not knowing! I may not remember much, but that was one memories sewn into my jumbled thoughts. Germany huffed.

"What a temper..."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't like being contradicted."

"That makes two of us!"

Russia pushed his way between us. "Continuing on--"

"I've had it!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands above my head. "And I hate you both! I'm sorry that we ever met. I'm hungry, and I'm frightened. And I'm only human, don't forget! I don't remember anything; get out and let me be--"

Russia gently gripped my shoulders, forcing me to relax. Soleil was standing stiff in the doorway, his eyes narrowed at the three of us. If I protested any more, he would make them leave...

"Sunny, darling. Look at me..." I looked up at the Slavic country, his eyes soft when he met mine. I emitted a strangled sigh. "We're all frightened--well, slightly, now and then. Shall we start again?"

I nodded glumly, crossing my arms over my chest as he seated me back in my chair. "Take a breath, count to ten..." He met my gaze once more, "You have courage, and strength you barely know. So blow that little nose, and dry those pretty eyes. A Tsarina like Your Majesty can do this if she tries!"

"Ready?"

"Set--"

"Go!" I smiled, determined to finish our task. Germany grinned as he flipped to another page in the photo album. A group of humans stood around two countries, all looking more grand than the last. He pointed to the first one.

"Now here's your great-aunt Olga--"

"How she frolicked on the Volga."

Russia pointed to another next to her. "Your distant cousin Vanya loved his vodka."

"Got it Sunny?" 

"No-"

Germany tapped another man that was standing proud next to the female nation. "The Duke of Oldenburg was short."

"Louise of Baden had a wart."

"Count Sergei wore a feathered hat."

"I heard he's gotten very fat." Russia snickered to Germany. A rush of thoughts flooded my senses. _A blonde tabby leaping from the coffee table as I nibbled on a biscuit-_

"And I recall his yellow cat!" I smiled brightly. The two nations shared a look.

"I don't believe we told her that."

I stood proudly from my seat, a wave of half-baked memories crashing through my mind. "The caviar, the stroganoff. The Samovar, the feathered hat. The cousin drank, the Duke was short. And here a wart, and there a cat. The horse's name was Romeo, so tell me something new."

"Hah!" Germany laughed, swinging his arm around my shoulder. I gasped in excitement, pulling him into a hug. Soleil rushed to where we were gathered, laughing heartily.

"You're doing it, Sunny! You're remembering!"

_"You can learn to do it too." She flashed me a toothy grin, running off into the blossoming gardens. With a huff, I followed after her._

♛ ~ ♛


End file.
